Nero
]] Nero is the main character of the fourth installment of the Devil May Cry franchise. Little about him is known, but apparently, he is raised in the city of Fortuna. Nero is a sardonic character and doesn't like to be messed around. His weapons include a revolver named Blue Rose, and a sword named Red Queen. Nero does "Special jobs" for the order cleaning up "messy situtations". Because of Nero's nature, the Order prefers to send him out to do the jobs alone as Nero prefers to be a lone wolf. This religious group called the Kyoudan Kishi, or "Order of of the Sword.", is a religious order which protects the secrets and powers of demons from the world. In Fortuna, the people here belived that Sparda was actually a fuedal lord in Fortuna, hence the worship.Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero who is a singer as well lives in Fortuna The reason why Nero wants to kill Dante is because his entire unit was slaughtered by Dante. When Dante also kills the priest in the church of the Order, Nero really shows Dante what he's capable of, the fight seeming to end in a draw. Dante has commented that he's the same as Nero, as are the demons who were hidden in the church, and Berial compared Nero to an unknown 'him', probably Sparda. Appearance Nero has a long coat like Dante but it's color differs from his , and he has long white hair. It has also been confirmed that Nero is NOT a son of Sparda and that Nero's resemblance will not be featured in the storyline. This may in fact be false however, as Sanctus refers to Nero as "a man who carries the blood of Sparda" and as being a "descendant of Sparda" during the cutscenes of mission 11 in Devil May Cry 4. Exactly how he is related to Sparda has yet to be confirmed. Gameplay As stated above, Nero has the ability to use Devil Bringer, a unique ability for him. Unfortunately he does not gain new weapons apart from Yamato. Interestingly, Nero's taunts in a similar sarcastic fashion to Dante. He drags his left thumb across his neck in a throat-slitting motion, then sticks out his arm for a thumbs down, yelling "Scum! Ha-ha!". OPS magazine recently revealed that Nero will have a Devil Trigger like ability which causes a spectral demon to appear behind him. Interestingly, OPS referred to the demon as Sparda. '''Techniques:' Red Queen: Revving/Instant Revving: Nero can 'rev' Red Queen by either pressing and the appropriate button, which charges slowly or by pressing the 'rev' button during specific frames during a sword swing, which is known as 'Instant Revving'. By 'revving' Red Queen heats up and attacks performed when 'revved' will deal roughly 1.5x damage and add fire effects to sword attacks. It also allows for sword attacks to gain different properties, specifically atttacks like Streak and High Roller can change into triple attacks. Streak: Lock-on + Foward + Melee Nero performs a wide horrizontal cut while dashing foward. Can be 'Instant Revved' and upgraded to add up to two additional rotations, allowing for a triple Streak. High Roller: Lock-on + Back + Melee Nero's own equivalent of Dante's High Time. Nero performs an upward rising cut. When 'revved' Nero can add additional rotations and repeat the rising cut while launching the enemy even higher. Aerial Rave: Melee in air, up to three times Nero's equivalent of Dante's Swordmaster Style's Rebellion technique: Aerial Rave. Split: Lock-on + Foward + Melee in air Nero performs a falling verticle cut. Uses Yamato and pushes enemies futher back when Nero is in Devil Trigger state Yamato (note Yamato is only used while in DT state):''' '''Showdown: Nero positions Yamato as if to perform a quick draw. Holds position while charging and unleashes a flurry of cuts by both himself and his 'phantom' demon. Trivia *The character is voiced and motion captured by Johnny Yong Bosch Gallery Image:Dmc4-nero.jpg|really cool picture of Nero Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Devil May Cry 4